


Ratchet's Cat

by Poker



Category: Transformers
Genre: Big Cat Rescue, Nike - Freeform, Ratchet is good with cats, TF Bunny Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done from a bunny on the tf farm. A Big Cat wildlife rescue needs someone to take care of a cat not suitable for humans. So they think of the next best thing aka autobots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet's Cat

"What?!"

The woman rubbed her face. "You heard me. We need someone to take care of it. It's too rough with normal people." Prowl was in shock. He didn't think when he was contacted by the Big Cat Wildlife center that they needed this! Apparently they had received a wild tiger that was completely against going back to the wild.

It was too rough with humans so they decided the next best thing would be a autobot caretaker. Prowl took a deep breath and made his decision. "Fine, we'll take care of it." Prowl sighed. Hopefully, Beachcomber or Hound will be willing to take it on. The relieved smile the woman flashed him was worth it.

"Thank you! We has no one else after this and I would hate to have to euthanize it." The woman said. Prowl did a quick web search for euthanize and grimaced. That was certainly a terrible alternative. "We have him right out here." The woman said getting up and walking out. Prowl got up, hunching over slightly because of the ceiling and followed her.

In a wire pen was a a Siberian tiger with its tail lashing from side to side. It looked up and growled as Prowl leaned over it. It sat up with a hiss and took a swipe directly at Prowl's faceplates. Prowl moved back slightly with surprise. "So this is Nike. You'll have to feed him a few times a day, you can search the internet for that. Good luck!" The woman said, hurrying away.

Prowl face palmed as the tiger hissed again. This was going to be a long trip back.

\--~--

Prowl sat down in his office. Most of the paint from his wrists and hands was stripped off with tiny scratches everywhere. It had taken a combination of bribery and strategy before he could even take Nike out of his pen. Speaking of which... Where was Nike?

Prowl frantically went through his memory banks. He had set him down by the door to examine some scratches and then he was gone. He was in some deep slag. The wildlife center counted on him to keep him safe. He got up and started to search. Most of the bots were patrolling or this would be very embarrassing.

As he drew closer to the medbay he heard a slight humming sound. That was odd for Ratchet so he poked his head inside. Ratchet was bustling around straightening up his medbay. Nike was sitting on one of the medberths nearby, his eyes closed. Prowl stepped in fully, looking between the tiger and Ratchet.

He hadn't pegged Ratchet as a animal lover. "I see you've made a new friend." He commented. Ratchet stopped humming and looked up.

"He came in earlier and stayed there. He isn't too much if a bother not like some bots." Ratchet said back. Prowl hid a grin behind his hand. Some bots usually meant Sunstreaker or Sideswipe. 

"Can you take care of him then? I was going to have Beachcomber or Hound do it but he looks happy here with you." Prowl said. Ratchet nodded then gave him a withering look. 

"Fine but unless you have something important to do in here, get your aft out before I reformat it." Ratchet growled. Prowl took his cue and hurriedly left. He liked being a police car.


End file.
